


The Heat of the Night

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Gen Fic, Horror, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has nightmares about Megatron</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_speedwriting challenge dated [5th-Nov-2011](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/376410.html)
> 
> Prompt: 3: Scenario - alone in a creepy building or maze
> 
> Time taken: 40 minutes.

The heat of the night was oppressively close against the sweaty body of Sam Witwicky. He dashed droplets of perspiration from his eyes, palming the sweat that peppered his forehead with the back of his hand to prevent still more from spilling into his eyes and blinding him still further. Given the current circumstances, he did not need his vision blurred and obscured by sweat. His feet pounded against the dusty floor of the abandoned sawmill, sneakered feet kicking up the last remnants of sawdust and shards of shattered concrete. Swarf clinked beneath his heels, shifting suddenly and making him feel off balanced as he turned another corner, hoping to see an exit out of the place.

He’d never known a sawmill to be so large nor so endless before. It didn’t matter which way he turned, the mill seemed to still surround him; abandoned walls and empty, dusty rooms all seemed to mock him, taunted him with the fact that it seemed impossible to escape their confining embrace. Behind him, all around him, inside him, it seemed as though Megatron was pervading everything, making the experience more unbearable than it already currently was.

“Where are you, boy?” the Decepticon’s voice growled, unbearably loud in the unsettling silence of the abandoned building.

His deep, mechanical voice reverberated and shuddered through the humid air, in direct counterpoint to the thunder which grumbled and growled outside, splitting the humidity to pieces. Megatron’s feet tramped through the dust, shivering against the walls and ratcheting back odd echoes, making it hard for Sam to determine just where the Decepticon might be. The young man twisted and turned, finding the sawmill to be the worst kind of maze, a maze which was designed purely for torment. He wished that Bumblebee was there to help him, or perhaps Optimus.

“Bee,” Sam screamed, voice echoing and bursting in frightened shards against the walls and long abandoned machinery.

He winced at the abstract terror evident in his tone, fearful that that one word would betray his very location to the searching Decepticon behind him. He screamed again, deciding that if Megatron was going to find him anyway, it couldn’t hurt but to call for help. It looked as though Sam was going to need all the help he could currently get.

“Boy,” Megatron yelled, voice close now, feet a rumbling trammel beneath Sam’s feet. “I smell you, boy.”

Sam looked behind him, expecting to see a leering, metallic, evil face zooming down behind him, and his feet chose that moment to betray him. He stumbled against something unknown, unseen, and he spilled to the dusty floor, sending clouds of sawdust flying up into the air, mushrooming against his windmilling form in great choking swathes. He choked, dust working into his throat, his lungs, causing his whole chest to hurt. One large metallic foot, dwarfing his whole body stamped down beside him and the dread face of Megatron zoomed in close, red, glowing eyes unblinkingly bright, blinding Sam and giving him an instant migraine.

“There you are boy,” Megatron said, voice a deceptively alluring croon as one large hand swooped down towards the prone form of Sam Witwicky.

Sam woke with a yell, sitting upright suddenly, face doused in the sweat of a humid night’s nightmare. His chest heaved with the exertion of night terrors, perspiration threatening to blind him. Outside, he could hear a soft and questioning note as Bumblebee stirred, glowing blue eyes suddenly appearing at the window to stare in at the scared Sam. The kindly Autobot scanned the room, ancient gaze finally settling upon Sam when it became obvious the young man wasn’t in immediate danger.

“I’m fine, Bee,” Sam assured him, chest still heaving and threatening to choke his words with residual fright. “Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep, okay?”

Bumblebee made a soft noise of assent, servos whining as he settled himself down outside. It was only then that Sam wondered whether Autobots even slept. He had to laugh at his own choice of words, deciding that it was better for him if Bumblebee didn’t. At least one of them would be alert and watching for outside attacks at all times. That led him to the disquieting thought that if Autobots didn’t have the need for sleep, then that meant that, by proxy, Decepticons didn’t need sleep either.

Sam shuddered and tried to push that thought as far from his mind as he could. He’d had enough nightmares for one night, to not want to invite more into his head. He settled down upon his sweaty sheets and tried to calm himself into some semblance of sleep again. After a half hour of restless tossing and turning, he managed to find elusive, and dreamless sleep once more.

~~ the end ~~


End file.
